criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Late
Too Late is the 51st case in St Ronde and the 51st case overall, it takes place in the Prison district of St Ronde Summary Victim: 'Bob Heller (Found sliced in half) '''Murder Weapon: Katana ' '''Killer: Cody Longgo Plot The team, on their way out of St Ronde so they could regroup and find a way to take down The Law that way, needed to go to Bob Heller who would take them out. When they got to the stop, they found Bob cut in half, a new investigation was beginning. They quickly added Joey Ashley to the suspect list before investigating Bob's house, where they added civics teacher Randy Wright and racecar driver Cody Longgo The team were then alerted by Zane zauber that the CIA Directior was in the area. The team quickly his in a nearby building, which was actually Bob's hideout from the Law, there the team added Harvey Hendrik and ex-teacher Claudia Sweitnicki to the suspect list. Afterwards they checked Bob's house, where they spoke with Cody again, who said that Bob deserved what he got, as a week ago, Bob had driven him to the wrong destination, which made him late to a race, he managed to win, but he nearly lost to Samantha Carr, and it was all thanks to Bob. They also spoke to Joey, who said that after the Summertime Stalker was arrested, he needed a therapist, so he met with one, this therapist was Bob's nephew, and only succeeded in making Joey more depressed with his life, the therapist was fired and later died, but Joey had a suppressed rage, and took it out on Bob, he felt like he suffered enough The CIA was getting nearer to the team, so they had to act quick t close the investigation, so they reinvestigated his hideout where they spoke with Randy again, who knew that Bob was was in danger, so Randy decided to put a tracker on Bob to keep an eye on him, maybe he could save him, as it turns out he failed in that regard, the team also spoke to Claudia, who they suspected was a Law agent, Claudia said that she wasn't a member of the Law, but agreed that Bob should've been killed, and is glad he's dead, she will support the Law in their endeavors, whereas Harvey was furious he didn't kill Bob himself, he leaked secret documents, so his death was a great thing to Harvey. The team then arrested Cody Longgo for the murder, upon admission, Cody admitted to cutting Bob into two, but only because Bob had plans to leak Plans Alpha and Omega out to the government, if they learned of the plans, everything would be ruined, especially with the CIA. Cody knew that Bob was serious, and decided his only choice was to cut Bob into two. Cody was then sent to Micheal Wilkes for trial, where he was sentenced to 50 years After this, the team learned from Zane Zauber that the CIA had sorrounded the city, there was no way out. This was clearly bad, but Chief Richardson believed this was a good, as there still may be a way to take The Law down from inside St Ronde, so Delaney and the player went to the crime scene and found a trash can, upon searching it, the them found a envelope from Bob to them. Upon looking through it, Simon learned that Bob had discovored three crucial things they needed to know. 1: The Volcano the Law wanted to awken in Plan Omega was called Mount Ashey 2:The Law had discovored a way to awake it, and 3: There was yet another traitor in the team's midst, a traitor who tipped the CIA off about their location. Devin was devetated to learn that his brother wasn't the only traitor in the team's midst The team also tried to help Joey Ashley, who Simon saw was losing his sanity, Joeysaid he didn't need help, that he was okay, but Simon didn't believe so they investigated the hideout, where they learned, thank to Govis and Zane, that Joey didn't want to be around the team, as he believed that they falsified the records of his brother and father's arrests and that they were innocent. Upon informing Rachel Macherth about this, she devised a plan, she would have the player dress as a CIA agent, and they would go to Joey, If they proved to them that Connor and Gary were guilty, perhaps they'd get him to get help. So upon devising this plan, Rachel and the player (Disgused as a CIA Agent) approached Joey and proved to him that his family was really guilty. Joey said he knew that it was the case, deep down, but he didn't want to believe it, Rachel then recomended thatJoey seek out the best therapist this side of the Missisippi, Rohan Yukizome. Joey decided that maybe they had a point and thanked the agents. Before they could get the player out of the CIA outfit, Zane and Nicole ran up to RAchel and the player, saying that the CIA has arrested the team...again. Suspects Joey Ashley The suspect eats potatoes The suspect drinks tea The suspect is an insomniac Suspect's appearance The suspect has brown hair Randy Wright The suspect drinks tea The suspect is an insomniac Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a badge Cody Longgo The suspect eats potatoes The suspect drinks tea The suspect is an inomniac Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a badge The suspect has brown hair Harvey Hendrik The Suspect eats potatoes The Suspect drinks tea The suspect is an insomniac Suspect's appearance The suspect has brown hair Claudia Sweitnicki The Suspect drinks tea Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a badge Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile The Killer Eats potatos The Killer drinks tea The Killer is an insomniac The Killer wears a badge The KIller has brown hair Steps